gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lake Gravity Falls
Lake Gravity Falls is a lake in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It first appeared in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." The lake appears to be surrounded by cliffs on three sides, with a beach on the side without a cliff. It is where a lot of the citizens of Gravity Falls go to do their fishing. Overview Lake Gravity Falls is a large body of freshwater near the town of Gravity Falls. It is often used for fishing, with nearly the whole town turning up on Fishing Season: Opening Day. It has, at least, one waterfall running into it, which houses a secret cave behind it. The cave seems to have been written about in Journal 3. A monster known as the Gobblewonker is said to live in the lake. The lake also houses a small island that is known as Scuttlebutt Island, a mysterious and foreboding area where the Gobblewonker is known to frequent. The island is also home to a colony of beavers. The lake also contains the Island Head Beast, disguising itself as another small island. History Season 1 The lake is first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," when Fishing Season: Opening Day begins. It is there that Dipper and Mabel go looking for the Gobblewonker on Scuttlebutt Island, and Grunkle Stan goes fishing. After Dipper, Mabel, and Soos find the monster, it chases them through the lake, until they escape into the cave behind the lake's waterfall. After discovering that the Gobblewonker was, in fact, a machine created by Old Man McGucket, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos have an evening of fishing with Stan. At the episode's end, a beast that appears to be the true Gobblewonker is shown swallowing one of Dipper's cameras while underwater, showing that the creature does actually exist, and makes its home in the lake though the characters don't realize it. Later, in "The Time Traveler's Pig," the lake was shown on Blendin Blandin's camouflage suit. Dipper and Mabel also travel back in time to events of "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," and drop a calculator, which Blendin later cleans up. Later, in "The Deep End," Dipper and Mabel release Mermando into the lake so he can find his family. In "Dreamscaperers," the lake is seen at the beginning of the episode when the town is seen from above. In "Gideon Rises," the lake is seen in the multiple overhead scenes of the town. Shorts In "Tooth," Dipper and Mabel are boating on the lake at night, looking for the owner of a giant tooth they found. They later find the Island Head Beast. It appears briefly during the intro to "Mabel's Guide to Color." Mabel builds a sand sculpture of her name along the lake's sandy shores. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," the lake is briefly seen on a satellite view of the town. In ”Society of The Blind Eye," a flashback shows residents of Gravity Falls seeing a giant eyeball in the lake, and their memories of this are erased by the Blind Eye Society. In "Not What He Seems," the lake is briefly seen when the Universe portal creates a gravity anomaly. A boat is shown being lifted out of the water. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" a photo from the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is shown in Mabel's photo album while she tries to bring Stan's memories back. Residents S1e2 real gobblewonker.png|Gobblewonker S1e2 beavers.png|Beavers S1e2_mabel_touching_pelican.png|Pelican Short5 Giant island head.jpg|Island Head Beast S2e7 giant eyeball in lake.png|Giant eyeball ru:Озеро Гравити Фолз Sightings Category:Season 1 places Category:Shorts places Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Games places Category:Gravity Falls municipal properties Category:Nature Category:Recreational facilities